About Face
by RockerChick08
Summary: You'll truly have to read, to know the meaning of the title! Multi-chaptered fic based on my version of TVD Season 4! Plot FILLED and LOVE filled!...Be brave! Take a peek! Chapters aren't too long! ; R


**Author's Note: This is for no other purpose but to practice my writing, and build onto the Klonnie archive! I would LOVE to continue this, and I think I will! But time will tell. I've got loads more fics to update, but in the meantime...enjoy!**

**About Face:**

**Chapter One**

Elena was a vampire.

Elena Gilbert was a vampire.

Her best friend was a vampire.

ELENA WAS A VAMPIRE!

No. Just no. Not if she had anything to do with it.

Bonnie speeds down the road at intervals she knows shouldn't be attempted, especially because she probably shouldn't be driving at all right now. Her hands won't stop shaking.

Her mind moves a mile a minute, tears waterfall down her cheeks, her breath comes out in rags, as her heart hammers dangerously in her chest, and she fiercely fights off the on-coming panic attack. Her skin...

She was so cold and so pale...

"_Bonnie! Bonnie wait! Everything's gonna be fine!" _

The witch grits her teeth as she remembers her best friend's words, trying desperately to comfort her even though she too was so clearly losing it. If only she'd been able to do as she'd requested! To wait, be strong for Elena, and say, "Yes, Lena. Everything will be alright!"

But she wasn't. She'd bailed.

"_I'll fix it, Elena. I promise!" _

How?

_S_he hadn't even been able to look at her.

"Not you, Lena. Not you. I'll fix it. I'll fix it...I'll fix it." the witch whispers repeatedly to herself, in near hysterics, as she pulls off to the shoulder of the road.

The engine is killed, and her body nearly thrown from the vehicle as she barrels like an Olympic gold medalist into the dark forest, sprinting around the trees, over twigs, and through pine straws, not stopping for the slightest breather until she reaches the cave entrance.

Somehow she knows Klaus is the one she needs. That he will somehow have the answer to saving her friend's humanity.

Bonnie charges into the darkness, wiping furiously at her face, because she wouldn't dare let him see her cry, as she navigates through the cold caverns, before finally bursting into the familiar room with the barred doors and candle littered floor.

Her desperation has her a good two feet into the room, before her green eyes suddenly bulge to the size of quarters, as she notices that the hybrid is baby bucked, irrevocably, stark naked, standing in the middle of the expanse.

"My **GOSH!** What the **HELL?**" hands fly up to cover a caramel covered face, as their owner spins around so swiftly it's a wonder there's no whiplash involved.

"Don't you find it liberating to walk around in the nude from time to time?" Bonnie hears the hybrid speak from behind her, and her blood boils at the sound of his cool as a cucumber British accent. "I do."

"You find it liberating to be a freakin psycho, that's what!"

The witch is rapidly swerving back around the next second, throwing caution to the wind, as she directs a murderous glare at the supernatural standing before her naked as the day...well Tyler was born. Bonnie scrunches her nose up in pure disgust, and Klaus sways his hips from side to side, daring her to venture lower than his eyes.

"You should see mine, if you think his is big." the hybrid's smile morphs into an all out grin, and she loses it.

"GET DRESSED!" Bonnie nearly shakes the cave with how loudly she yells. "I am running on 2 hours of sleep; I have a brain SPLITTING migraine; and my best friend is a VAMPIRE! I don't have time to deal with your shit." she bites the last word out, before turning furiously on her heel.

She doesn't get a good two steps away before she's violently rammed into the cave wall, head hitting dangerously with an impact that makes her dizzy, and quite possibly bloody.

"I'm getting real tired of you barking orders at me, witch."

Fingers tighten around her neck as razor sharp fangs blare ferociously, and eyes black as coal glare spitefully. Bonnie realizes, soon as it happens, how absolutely stupid she is for turning her back on him. Her head rings like an oversized bong, and her neck stings to the point she's sure there will be finger marks there in the morning. But more than her stupidity, she feels anger, a burning anger.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Bonnie lethally bites out, before abruptly snapping the offending appendage in half, and giving the man an aneurysm so bad his nose bleeds.

"Tyler's hybrid body isn't as strong as you're Original one, Klaus." the witch spits his name out like bile as she breezes past his crouching body. "I'm getting real tired of you forgetting that."

Klaus glares at her from beneath dark, hooded lashes, and it's menacing, cold, and full of hateful promises. And Bonnie should be afraid, but she's just not anymore. She's just not.

"Get dressed." she rolls her eyes before exiting out of the cave. "You're going to help **me** with something, for a change."

**About Face**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for any mistakes! I truly hope this wasn't awful! Changed the content a lot! :/ Chapter updates will be about this length, so that I'm sure to do it consistently! Reviews TRULY encourage like you wouldn't BELIEVE! Thanks again for reading! Got SO many ideas for this, so I hope you'll take the journey with me! ;) God bless. **


End file.
